Dragon Tamer Z: Chronicles of Dias
by FreakyDoggz
Summary: This is about a Dragon Tamer from a different dimesnsion whom was transported to another and falls in love with a woman.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Tamer Z: Dias Chronicles

_Where could he be? I have been searching all over. Where are you my love?_ Aziza thought as she moved under each branch trying to cut her face. She was speaking of her beloved Zack; Prince of the Elvin Kingdom Dias as she was the princess of Great Monain another Elvin kingdom. But besides that Introduction, it seems that she has lost track of her love while he was fending of a horrible beast called a Muskape which was so horrible she couldn't describe. Just to make sure he was ok she came into the forest following him and Boe. But now she didn't know where they were. Suddenly she heard something behind her. When she turned around, she saw what it was; it was a "Bog-Wolgler"! She was so shocked she couldn't breath. When the monster grinned at her, its two rows of razor sharp teeth glimmered in the dim light. Suddenly it leapt at her! She quickly moved out of its way but then one of its claws ripped by her skin wearing a red mark into her skin. She screamed at the pain. When after the assault she saw it was quiet…she looked around...the monstrosity was gone! Again for the second time in less then five minutes she was breathless. She almost fainted when a head popped out of the shadows filled with mystery. It was Boe! Apparently he had disposed of that horrid creature. But he had a worried look in his eyes. She looked at him intently, and he looked away. "So., did you two conquer the Muskape? And where's Zack?" Boe looked at her with sadness. _He couldn't tell her that his master Zack had disappeared? The moment Zack transformed Boe to dragon form to seek out Aziza?_ "He, Boe began, has diapered. He sent me to look for you to make sure you were doing fine. But when you weren't in the meadow, I knew you had to have followed us so I followed your faint scent. I don't know where he is Aziza…I am deeply sorry." Aziza was stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _Could her love be dead? NO! He is still alive, I know it, and a man like him can't simply die! Not without me! What am I to do? I will look for him!_ "Boe can you take me to wear you and Zack separated?" Aziza asked Boe but Boe didn't answer, he turned around and his face was torn off and she could see his muscles underneath. Aziza screamed and was caught by cold detaining hands from the black forest around her. Then everything went dark.

Zack woke up with a loud gasp. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamt, he felt it was something that was about to happen. He couldn't stay anymore. He looks over at the beauty lying in bed next to him. Her soft, warm lips, her smooth skin, her long sleek black hair, this mad Zack want to reach over to her and make love to her. But he decided not to do anything. He returned to thinking what he should do. _What is happening to me? This dream …happened last night...and now tonight. I am confused, all of this stuff had occurred before. But with a different woman, let alone in another dimension. It's hard to believe just about six months ago he was in his own dimension fighting a powerful dragon tamer. Now he was taken in by a beautiful past Cryogenic scientist. And I feel so much love for this woman… almost as much love as I had once felt for…._Zack got up, put on black slacks and his black T-shirt. He grabbed his retractable staff that now looked like a flashlight. And grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of the bedroom door. Downstairs he paused, and thought about what he was doing once more. _Should I?_

_Desert this woman? For all she has done for me and this is how I repay her? I will write her a note telling her I will be back only if I make it back_. With that Zack headed to the kitchen, snatched up a pen and began writing. When he was done he walked back up the stairs and planted the note on his pillow. He stooped next to the lovely Aziza. He could smell her sweet perfume. He wanted to kiss her, but knew he couldn't. He merely kissed her on the hand and walked downstairs and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Tamer Z: Chronicles of Dias, Chp. 2

When Aziza awoke she turned over and saw in red the symbols "8:19" she was shocked to see she slept so late. She got up and slipped on her nightgown and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a shower. When she came out she had her hair up and was drying herself, her naked body dripping, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked to her side of the bed and began to make the bed before she got dressed. When she glanced up she saw a white piece of paper lying on her boyfriend's side of the bed. She picked it up and began reading;

Dearest Love;

I have figured out that I staying here in your chaotic dimension was a huge mistake. Even though I am considering it possible I must leave you for good. But I have come to the decision that If I make it back I will come back to you. Though I may be from an entirely different place I feel that our love is strong, and that with your love I feel invincible. I feel that it is impossible for someone like me to recede from the world. Being transported here helped show me that I am not as all powerful as I once thought. It has thought me that there is always someone better out there in dealing with the substance of power. But as human beings there are none better then me. And since I have learned this I feel I must go back to my own place for a while and solve my problems, Please do not get angry dearest it is not as bad as you might think. It is a simple way of allowing me to discover the true person I am and I have become. Perhaps my reasoning's are wrong; if they are I will learn from my false-reasoning and in making this mistake I will learn not to make it again. After all everyone makes mistakes, though this one may cost me more then any other I dare test it. But my time is running out and I must be on my way for in time it will become to light out for me to go any further thought the city. So I leave you with these words and hope you receive this note. "Do not follow me, you know nothing of where I am going, I love you and will talk too you soon."

Aziza was shocked; after all she thought Zack was downstairs getting ready for work. But she was wrong, he had gone without her! He spoke of this day many a time and she thought he would take her with him, but no she was left here to be stunned by the aftershock. She knew she shouldn't try and follow him but she decided she had a right to. And when she finally caught up to him she would hit him so hard his past would become forgotten and she would kiss his lips softly to remind him everything was ok once again.

Aziza walked to the other side of the bed and picked up the phone. A young slightly peppy sounding woman answered; "Hello Children Psych Ward". Aziza said; "Oh hi there Becky I was expecting to get Relonda." Becky replied sourly; "No, no she called in sick today I am afraid I will be feeling in for her today, is that a problem?" Aziza said trying to sound overjoyed;" Oh no dear I just wanted to say that I am taking my summer vacation early, and that I will be back in a month as planned, coming back early will account for my leaving early. Do you think you could inform head of this?" "Oh yes, Becky started, I can do that but I don't think head would like that," Becky said with up most pleasure. Aziza simply said;"Oh don't worry I am close to head and I am sure it will be no trouble, but think you for your concern Rebecca, oh and Rebecca you think you can do my clippings while I am away? Thanks you are such a nice person talk to you when I get back." Before Becky could get a word in edge wise Aziza slammed down the phone. Oh how much Aziza loathed Rebecca her constant transparent peppiness was such an annoyance.

With no second thought about Becky Aziza got up and dresses herself in a blue sweater and blue jeans and towel-dried her hair. She was so beautiful she looks as if she was wearing makeup, but she wasn't, after all she despised the stuff. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door in such haste forgetting to lock the door. Aziza walked to her car and swung into the driver's side of the car and stuck her blue purse underneath the seat. She turned the ignition and backed out. She turned and headed out of the cuddle-sack and went down the street paying no attention to the cars whizzing past her. She turned and got on 90 and went too where she thought Zack might have gone…hopefully…she was right.

Zack was in a diner in Vegas by the time Aziza was out of the house, he was laying in his bed waiting for the hours to go by before he could out into the dark night once again. While being so far away from Aziza and her charm he couldn't go out during the day. And seeing it the year 2023 it was odd for someone to walk around with an umbrella over your head covered in blankets. With all the security now days it was hard to even get out of town. He thought it best to head out at night. Even with the risk of demons and Vamps he thought he would take his chances after all he was a dragon tamer…without a dragon. But he had other ways of handling monstrosities that roamed the night. He would have to be out onto the main road before nine o'clock before they turned on their city Shields. And his Bike didn't hover as well through main roads so he would have to go manual. But he was so perplexed on all the items here in this dimension. I mean sure Vampires had taken control after humans had entirely wiped themselves out but were revived for certain "purposes" as they put it. But never in a million years did Zack think that humans were capable of such technology. It was like the Rev of Vamps had caused a change in human's mental status.

Zack began remembering the reason he was here in this newfound society, and the reason he was part of it………

In his past dimension, he was a well known Dragon Tamer known as Dragon Tamer Z and he was never defeated. He was raised by peasants in a far off land known as Dias. Where riches were always found, save for the slum he lived in. It was impossible for his mother and father to support him and three other kids. Which all died do to his fathers anger of having too many children, which Zack considered treachery against blood. But he could do nothing. His father told him he saved his life because he could tell his eldest child was born to do great things. When Zack had heard that he was appalled at his father and that was when Zack left at the age of fifteen. With enough food and money to last him four months, basically his parent's savings for his future education and with this he sought out to become something powerful. But he didn't know what to do or where to go. He had heard once that there was a powerful magician East whom told ones future. And so Zack set out for her lair and what he found there changed his life forever………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Dragon Tamer Z: Chronicles of Dias

"Well I believe that today is going to be a very different day somehow, not that same old "Clear freeze, clear freeze" crap." "Gee Dante I thought there might be something in the atmosphere here today. The lab is very quite eh?"

Dante flinched; he forgot that his associate sitting across him was not the brightest busy-body in the department. He had not known the names of the week so he wouldn't know today was Sunday and wouldn't know how many people don't work these days anymore on Sundays. It's always "I got a son at home boss please!" but as usual every sap given story that was set upon Dante he always took it. Maybe he should stop showing such leniency? Then again that's what helps make his workers surprisingly efficient, normally one would expect slackers like the one from "Paranoia Factor" last night that Dante had caught, he really had no interest in Cartoons but was surprised how he became entranced in the stuff. His son always wishing for the stuff every store they step into. It always seemed to hold him in a certain way, maybe because they were not cartoons but what they call "Anime." Most made in Japan and brought here to the U.S (United States.)

The same was with Dante, he was born in Japan and at the age of twelve was legally transported to the U.S by plane, and after all he was raised rich and was never poor. With long black hair and blue eyes the mans face was already such an attraction. Even his peach smooth skin was enough for a double glance at this beautiful past youth. He never had a problem with woman, while actually as soon as Dante had set foot on American soil outside of the Airport he was asked for an Autograph bye a brilliantly looking girl and he simply declined. He was not the type for attention, living "antisocially", as his parents put it, was good enough for him. His wife held him dear, but he did not she was transported to America when he was at the age of eighteen and he was instantly married. He rarely involved himself with her but he was more interested in his works of Cryogenics. Suddenly he realized what was going to happen today, and it happened at that moment.

With a smile on her face she strode into the Lab wearing a light-blue sweater and blue jeans. Her black hair hanging down her face soaked with water. He was not surprised by her appearance, but by the look in her eyes. Like that of a fierce tiger preparing itself to launch after the nimble elk. In this case Dante thought himself the Elk which was a very uncomfortable position for a man like him. He dropped the salami sand-which he was dinning on and stood. He walked over to her wiping his hands on his lab-coat excessively trying to get off the potato chip grease. He shook her hand and gestured her into his office his mouth still full he said;" His fwas unexpswected bov you I dought you were in a different department dow?" He swallowed the food in his throat and it slid down into his acidic stomach. "Ah excuse me my dear how very rude of me I apologize." Aziza simply slid into his office and sat down in the only chair that had no papers scattered upon its surface. Aziza finally spoke;" Dante you know of my past…"adventures" and you know what I had found and I had promised to take care of personally did I not, in order to allow you to escape to your vacation to the Philippines?" "Why yes I remember, that was during the time that you found that behemoth…."seeing the look in her eyes Dante quickly ended his speech and when straight to the chase. "So he has finally don't it hasn't he, set off to find the truth, why he lost to that infernal monster?" "I am afraid so" Aziza said, "He left me this note and I thought you might be able to help me find him before he himself finds a way of returning to his dimension." She handed the note over too Dante and sighed with relief, but was soon breathless again. "I am sorry Aziza there is nothing I can do, I mean look around us we are in a Cryogenics Lab! Ha, how are we supposed to search and collect with these items? Let alone a skilled fighter as Zack?" "I suppose you are right old friend", Aziza began sadly," But if perhaps you come across him you will call me?" She handed him a card and walked out shaking her head and thinking of how foolish she was for thinking life would be as easy as asking an old associate for help.

Just then a thin man stood in front of her, Dante said;" Perhaps you might take lodgings here for the night, the shield is up on this City and when you're in a shielded community its hard to get out." Dante had a sincere look in his eye and was looking as if he was about to cry, but it disappeared almost as quickly as his sentence from her head. "Well?" Dante asked politely, which Aziza knew she could not decline so she quickly nodded. He beamed and walked her over to his friend and introduced them "Had's this is Aziza she used to be my pupil and she will be staying with us tonight." Aziza shook hands with the retarded man and sat opposite him. She could not sleep so she stood up all night talking with the other too Scientists and drunk hot-coco.


End file.
